Future Fighters 1
by Drew Robertson
Summary: The story of the future, and it isn't pretty. In the year 2470 A.D., an organized interplanetary terrorist organization called the STAG has emerged and has forced the universe into chaos. Their only hope is the Future Fighters!


_**Future Fighters #1 – By – Andrew J. Robertson**_

Earth. The year 2470 A.D. Laser blasts from a spaceship above it fires weapons and hits civilians. An organized interplanetary terrorist organization called the STAG has emerged and has forced the universe into chaos. The nephilim mentioned in the Bible (half human-half demon offspring of human females and fallen angels also known as demons) were transported away from Earth centuries ago by the demons and colonizing planets as their new home worlds, setting up these demons as their "god" but knowing something wasn't right. They became their own races with distinguished features and colourings. Planetary systems have simply given in to the group's vast weaponry and brutal tactics. Not all are pleased. A.J. Diceman is a former Earth forces warrior who is strong in his faith in God, has been biogenetically enhanced to be able to use a laser sword and laser shield, his abilities are unmatched. He uses his laser sword and shield to fight and deflect laser blasts and objects that are hurtled towards him. He is one of many of these types of soldiers out there, and they come out of hiding as time goes by. Today he huddles in a corner in an alley. He is not happy with the STAG coming in and taking control, driving most of the Earth's inhabitants off the planet onto the huge Titanic, the Omega Battalion Elite Class Battleship, and other similar ships, and away from home. He wants to do something to get the Earth back into human control, but what? Some STAG soldiers pass by and A.J. thinks, _Disgusting slime! Who would've thought that the Earth would end up this way! There's got to be something I can do? God please... what can I do, O Lord?_

A female runs for cover in a metal hallway with lasers blasting behind her. ZZZOWW! THOOM! Lisa cries out, "Whoa!" She ducks behind a corner. "That was close!" Lisa Stealth, a.k.a. Sneak, an infiltration expert. She's broken into the STAG control room on the moon where she lives and has stolen some very important information. She holds a disc. _This whole trip will be for nothing if I die with this info! STAG's central command centre's blueprints! Gotta get out of here!_

An underground base has beings huddled around a table. It is the planet Venus. A group of survivors from the Vison race have made this their home. Here the leader of the group speaks to his followers. "Fellow Visons. Our race has been spread out throughout the universe in search of a planet to replace the one that the STAG destroyed. In the meantime, I will be going on a mission to find a group of individuals to help restore order to the universe from STAG's grip.1" A female Vison looks at Vize, "But Vize! When will you return?" Vize holds Zinoa. "I do not know Zinoa, but I will return someday to claim victory over the STAG!"

In a dungeon deep within the heart of the STAG, many prisoners await the death penalty for "treason" against the STAG rule. There is a male "Martian," a female "Jupitarian," and a male cyborg. They are dressed in rags to add insult to injury of being sentenced to death for their actions. Male and female are thrown in together, as they are treated like animals by the STAG. Teac, a male "Martian" warrior is accused of killing many STAG soldiers in the pursuit of freedom from their rule. Selnos is a female "Jupitarian" and a demolitions expert. She is accused of blowing up the building that was the STAG Senior Officials Centre. Many STAG Senior Officials died in the blast that she delivered. Annihil is a male cyborg with mysterious origins. He is accused of betraying a whole legion of STAG troops into the hands of rebellious aliens to be destroyed after swearing allegiance to the STAG cause. These three are considered to be the STAG's most dangerous criminals and are to be executed together unless someone stops it from happening.

There is a lab with men and women around a table aboard the Titanic. The Titanic, the Omega Battalion Elite Class Battleship, is the former Earth Forces command ship with a capacity for 9,500,000 passengers and 1000 prisoners, and there are humans, "aliens" (nephilim in reality just called aliens), and another mysterious origins cyborg - a female - working together to create the ultimate machine. A human male looks at a female Jupitarian. "How are the bi-polar inputs handling the energy feed Zokla?" Zokla works on a computer-like console and sees the female cyborg and a Xian male standing there. "Very well Dr. Mackey." Trolnix, the female cyborg, says, "The database for the Intelex android are being downloaded now." Rac , the Xian male says, "All systems responding..." Dr. Mackey says, "Then let's wake up our new-born shall we?" "Initiating Intelex programme startup..." says Trolnix. The eyes of the android female open up. And behold... there was life!The android female stands, "I am Intelex. A fully functioning female with programmes for combat, infiltration, language, medical expertise, and more universal applications. How may I help you?" The group stands there amazed. Zokla exclaims, "It worked! She's alive!" Dr. Mackey approaches her, "Intelex? I'm Dr. Mackey, one of your creators. May I call you "Ini" for short?" "Certainly doctor," says Ini. "Ini, we have a mission for you to do. There are some prisoners we need you to free, and a man to find, his name is A.J. Diceman. He is a..." "...former Earth forces warrior, marine division, biogenetically enhanced, specializing with laser swrod and shield, a commander, and a strong Christian believer. Yes, his file is in my memory banks," says Ini. Dr. Mackey says, "Yes, well he's been missing for a while. He's on Earth somewhere and we need you to find him and together free the prisoners known as Teac, Selnos, and Annihil. They are STAG's most..." Ini interrupts again, "... most dangerous criminals. Again, the information is in my memory banks. Why do you need them?" Rac says, "They are necessary to the freedom of the universe from STAG's grasp. Now we have a new ship waiting for you in hanger four. Access the files on the ship called the Challenger, a compact battleship, You should have all information on it, and should be able to learn how to control it." Rac points to an area on a starchart, "Once you have them rendezvous with us at the base on the moon of Zxira of the planet Gxor in the system of our secret friends the Denlarians. It's a desolate area with no traces of..." Intelex interrupts again, " No traces of life therefore the STAG have not thought of looking there for us. Yes. I am processing the information now. I shall be back with A.J. Diceman as soon as I can." _Good, _Rac thinks,_We'll have to input better manners into her programming!_The group of scientists and Future Fighters soldiers watch the Challenger taking off from the hanger.Dr. Mackey looks up with ope in his eyes and says, "God speed, Ini."

In the insides of the STAG Main Base, Tzaq-Norta, their vile leader, looks out into space thoughtfully. Then he turns abruptly and looks at a STAG soldier, "Have you had any success in locating the base of these so-called "Future Fighters" rebels?" The STAG Soldier stammers out, "No sir. Still gathering information." Tzaq-Norta is a huge individual, 7' tall, and armoured in dark green with horns coming off his helmet. He is a very imposing figure. He barks at the soldier, "Do it quickly! Or you'll be wishing you were a prisoner in my dungeons!" A trickle of sweat runs down the Soldier's brow inside his own helmet. All the panicked soldier can stammer out is, "Y-y-yes... sir!"

Sneak runs down a hallway. _Just barely managed to get out of that firefight! Now to get to a ship and get to Earth! Maybe I can find help there! _She thinks. She peers around the corner at a hanger bay. _STAG soldiers! How will I get to a ship now?_ She works at a console, _Maybe I can rig something up here to overload and get to the other side of the bay in time before it goes up. When it blows, I'll make a mad dash for a ship and get out of here!_The computer screen suddenly displays, "**terminal overload in 00:01:10**."_Done!__Now to get moving!_ She runs and moves around objects in an unnoticeable manner. _...fifty seconds..._ The computer screen says, "**terminal overload in 00:00:44**." Sneak moves quietly past some guards. _...thirty-five seconds..._ "**terminal overload in 00:00:27**." Sneak is now almost at the other side of the hanger bay. _...eighteen seconds..._ "**terminal overload in 00:00:10**." Sneak gets into position. _Made it! STAG Assault class ship waiting and six seconds to go!_She looks at herwatch, _Five! Four!T…__ "_**00:00:03… 00:00:02…00:00:01" **_Time's up! _Theterminal explodes, CAW-THOOM!** S**oldiers outside the Assault class ship and everywhere else move towards the explosion sight. Sneak's foot just barely comes down from the ship on the "runway" that leads up inside it.A soldier yells out, "Get over there! That control operated the shields!"Sneak gets into the pilot's chair aboard the STAG Assault class fighter._Wow! I'm actually going to operate a STAG Assault class fighter!___The fighter blasts off from the landing bay with startled soldiers looking on amidst the confusion. SSHHHOOOMMM! The fighter leaves the moon's orbit with laser blasts following it. A STAG Commander yells at a Soldier, "Contact the Earth complement! Tell them to target that fighter! That "Sneak" is holding valuable information to the STAG, if she lives to get it to those Future Fighters..." a panicked look crawls across his face, "...Tzaq-Norta will kill us all!"

The fighter lands on Earth inside the city where A.J. Diceman lives amidst the barrage of laser blasts. Sneak yells out, "Gotta land this bucket before I'm blown to bits!" Below, A.J. Diceman looks at the firefight on the ground not far away. " WHOA!" says A.J., "Why are the STAG firing on their own ship? I've **got** to follow this!"

A laser blast hits the main section of the fighter, that Sneak is in. BOOM! "I'm hit!" she yells out, "Gotta eject!"

Below, A.J. sees a person eject from the fighter just before it hits the ground and explodes. KAA-THOOM! _Someone ejected! I'm going to see who!_ Unseen by the guards, A.J. quietly follows the ship's path.

A groggy Sneak gets up slowly, she's hurt badly, "...unnnh... gotta... get... some... hhhheelllppp..." Blackness closes in, and she sees a dim image of A.J. approaching, "...mmmnnnnn!" She blacks out.

Later, sneak awakens and her vision is blurry. She sees a light bulb and some pictures of some Earth forces soldiers. "...nnnm...wha...?" "Relax..." says A.J. applying first aid to Sneak's wounds, "You're safe here. The name's A.J. Diceman." Sneak looks at him with a surprised look on her face. "Uh... I'm Lisa. You can call me Sneak." A.J. is sitting on the edge of the bed. "So... Sneak... what were you doing in that STAG Assault class fighter? And why were they firing on you?" "Well... A.J... I managed to get a hold of some very important information that could help bring the downfall of the STAG." A.J. looks at her admiringly, "Impressive. What do you plan to do with it?" The battered Sneak gets up, "Well I want to get this informatio... HEY!" but stops abruptly, looking at A.J. with annoyance. She realizes she is dressed in just an undershirt and a pair of shorts. "Where's my clothes?"A.J. looks all embarrassed and sheepish, "Well... your clothes were so badly trashed and in the way of fixing you up from your wounds that they had to be removed. Believe me, I had **NO **intentions of taking advantage of you..." Feeling almost insulted, Sneak barks out, "Why? Was I not good enough? Am I just a **REJECT** or something?" Shocked by her response, A.J. says, "N-n-no! It's not that at all! I mean you're **AMAZING** looking but..." A thoughtful Sneak says, "...but what?" A now red-faced A.J. says, "...well it'd be improper to do that to you. It would violate my faith in God." Now a red-faced Sneak wraps the blanket around her again, "Oh."

The Commander of the moon's throat is in the hands of Tzaq-Norta, "You failed commander! Sneak got away! I hold you personally responsible for her escape!" The commander barely gets out through coughs, "B-but…sir!" The commander is being held high above the ground by Tzaq-Norta. The Commander says, "S-s-someone had to have helped her to escape (cough) when she landed!" Tzaq-Norta shouts out, "Obviously commander! I have dispatched a group to survey the area for possible leads! You have failed me for the last time!" KKKKRRRRACCKKK! Tzaq-Norta throws the commander's body aside like it was a rag doll. A horrified soldier watches in horror. Tzaq-Norta says through clenched teeth behind his helmet, "Whoever helped Sneak get away will pay with his life! I swear this will be done!"

A cloaked Challenger lands in a ruined city, Ini has arrived at her destination. She is at the controls of the Challenger and is amazed at the destruction that has taken place there, "This is Ini's personal journal entry for Dr. Mackey as communication would be disastrous for all. I have landed at the coordinates you programmed in for the last known sightings of A.J. Diceman. The area looks like it was through a heavy battle recently, a still smoldering STAG Assault class fighter is nearby. I will investigate." Ini nears the wrecked fighter. _No body of the pilot. He/she must have ejected before going down. I better do a search of the area and see where the pilot came down. _She begins tracking in the area._Nothing so fa... wait! Something's turned up on my thermal scanners. Processing..._Asurprised look on appears on Ini's face, _It's Diceman's thermal signature! I can use this to track where he is!_

Sneak now has a set of new clothes on and is talking to A.J. "A.J. ...I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. You were just trying to help." "That's okay. You really are quite beautiful you know. A little jumpy but..." Sneak throws a pillow at A. a smile on her face, "Why you...!" A.J. dodges with a smile on his face. Suddenly there a knock on the door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Both A.J. and Sneak look at the door with shock and A.J. grabs some weapons, including his laser sword and laser shield and ignites them. FZZZSASH! FZZZSASH! Sneak whispers, "I thought you said this place couldn't be found?" A.J. whispers back, "It shouldn't have been! Grab the laser you were using and be ready!" His laser sowrd and shield hum slightly as A.J. slowly opens up the door. Ini is standing in the doorway, "A.J. Diceman?" "Who wants to know?" he replies. Ini steps in and says, "I'm called Intelex, Ini for short. I was sent by Dr. Mackey and a group of scientists to get you..." A laser gun appears at the side of Ini's head. "He's not going anywhere with you!" says Sneak. "Sneak. It's okay," says A.J., "Dr. Mackey is a friend of mine from the former Earth forces..." Sneak starts to lower her gun, and Ini looks relieved. A.J. continues, "…if he sent her we're fine. Now... how did you find me? And if you don't give me a satisfactory answer..." A.J. nods to a smiling Sneak holding the gun in the air, "...I'll let my associate here have some target practice with you!" Ini gestures towards A.J., "There is no need for this approach, let me assure you. I'm an android, and my tracking systems allowed me to find you." A.J. stammers out, "An... android? Prove it!" Ini picks up a heavy metal safe like it was a toy, "Very well... will this do?" An astonished A.J. and Sneak look on, "Y-yeah!" says A.J.

Deep inside the interior of the STAG Main Base, a Soldier's approaches Tzaq-Norta, "Sir!" "What is it ensign?" relies the vile leader. The Soldier continues, "Reports have just come in confirming the location of the "Future Fighters'" base!" "Excellent!" says a pleased Tzaq-Norta, "Get my Ultra Battle Cruiser ready. This will be the end of the Future Fighters!" "Yes sir!" says the Soldier happy to bring good news to his leader.

The Challenger is flying towards planet Tzaqra. "Approaching the STAG homeworld,Tzaqra," says Ini, "Engaging the cloak…" The ship disappears. Inside, the group gets their weapons. A.J. grabs his weapons, including his laser sword and laser shield and ignites them. FZZZSASH! FZZZSASH! "I can't believe we're going to try and get three prisoners out of STAG's dungeons!" exclaims A.J. "C'mon A.J.! Lighten up! We've an android with us who can lift ten times what we can, has the reflexes that are unmatched and has the blueprints of the STAG Main Base and Dungeons thanks to yours truly! AND we have YOU, a former Earth Forces soldier who was biogenetically enhanced and you have those laser weapons!" Sneak leans over to A.J. to whisper something to him, "…And lucky for you, the android has a better body on 'her' than most models!"A.J. whispers back,"True."Ini's voice interrupts them, "Ready?" "Let's do it," says A.J. with a serious look on his face. The group leaves the cloaked ship behind them, and head into a cavern-like area. A.J. says, "Ini?" "Yes A.J.?" "You're responsible for remembering where we parked!" The group looks out of a crater towards the STAG Main Base, and they see Tzaq-Norta's Ultra Battle Cruiser leaving the Base. "STAG Main Base," says Ini. Sneak says, "Looks like Tzaq-Norta is about to head off and destroy another world…" A.J. rests his hand on Sneak's shoulder, "Put it out of your head for now. Where are we heading in?" Sneak points towards a building, "We'll be entering from the exhaust port area." "Perfect," says A.J. They arrive at the sight of the exhaust port. "Sneak?" asks A.J., "Can you get us in there?" "Since I'm the smallest, I'll go in..." she says smiling. The exhaust port closes behind her, "...you wait by the security door right next to it. See ya later handsome!" "Sneak! Why did she do that?" asks Ini. "I don't know," says A.J., "but it's what she does I guess. Let's wait by the security door." A few minutes later the door opens. A.J. whispers, "The door!" "I hope it's Sneak!" Ini whispers back. Sneak waves to them to come in, "C'mon guys! We haven't got all day!" Ini says, "She's right. The prisoners we're rescuing are scheduled to be executed in two point five hours." "Then let's get going!" says A.J. with authority.

Tzaq-Norta's Ultra Battle Cruiser comes out of a blur of light to regular space, out of celerity level 6 and is approaching the moon where the scientists and small bands of fighters known as the Future Fighters are. Tzaq-Norta stands proudly looking at the moon, "The base of operations of the Future Fighters...Engage the _**nucleonic wave main gun!**_" A Soldier responds, "Yes sir!" A panicked controller on the console at the base yells out, "SIR! IT'S TZAQ-NORTA'S ULTRA BATTLECRUISER!" An Officer, yells, "EVACUATE THE BUILDING! **NOW!** The front end of the Ultra Battle Cruiser fires the nucleonic wave main gun at the base. "Good bye "Future Fighters!"" says a delighted Tzaq-Norta, "Your little rebellion, and the human race is over!" The blast hits the base, and it is annihilated. **KRRRAAAA-THHOOOMMM!**

A.J., Sneak, and Ini quietly take out the guards at the dungeon level. A.J. whispers, "Those plans helped us get here real fast!" Ini whispers in agreement, "Not to mention Sneak's infiltration abilities! I'm impressed by you Sneak! Sneak whispers, "Thanks! It's what I do best!" Ini has the security disc, "I've got the security disc! Sneak! Free the prisoners! A.J. and I will hold off any guards!" A.J. gives Ini a disapproving look, "What she said Sneak." They head off and he says to Ini, "I thought you said **I** was to be the commanding officer on this mission Ini?" "Sorry sir. It won't happen again." "**Good**. Let's prepare for the guards."

Sneak is at a cell door, _This is it! Cell 267._ She opens the door and Sneak enters the doorway, "Teac, Selnos, and Annihil I presume?" "Who are you?" asks a perplexed Teac. Sneak throws some uniforms and weapons to the three, "A friend, "she says, "Here's some uniforms and weapons for you. Don't delay, if you can handle that!" Teac says under his breath, "Great. A _**sarcastic **_rescuer!" Selnos says, "Better than **NO** rescuer!"

Ini and A.J. are being bombarded with laser fire. A.J. is fighting man to man with his laser sword and shield and laser gun and says, "We can't hold out much longer! Where's Sneak?" The first group of STAG soldiers are hit with a blast from a laser cannon. BOOM! Sneak is standing with Teac, Selnos, and Annihil. "Sorry I took so long A.J.," she says, "but I had to give these guys a chance to get dressed you know!" "Fine, fine!" yells A.J., "We're taking too long on this mission! As for being late..." He shakes the trio's hands, "...that's okay. Teac, Selnos, and Annihil - I'm A.J. Diceman. I'm your Future Fighters' commanding officer...if you'll join us?" he asks with a grin. Teac, Selnos, and Annihil look at each other. Teac says, "I'm honoured." "Definitely!" says Selnos, and Annihil says in a mechanical voice, "Affirmative. Let's get out of here please, I've had enough of this place!" A.J. says, "Consider it done! Let's go!" The group runs.

A Vison ship approaches Tzaqra. Vize says, "I hope I'm not too late to join the action. Reports indicated that a ship from the Future Fighters was here and that they were after Teac, Selnos, and Annihil – the famous prisoners of the STAG. If only I could meet up with them and join them!"

On the planet below, the group is running towards their ship with laser blasts behind them. A.J. yells, "Ini? Show us the Challenger!" "Acknowledged!" she replies. The ship appears and the group runs to the boarding ramp. "Nice ship!" quips Teac. "Just keep movin' will ya?" yells out Selnos. A.J. and Ini jump into their seats with the others not far behind. "Ini? Get us out of here!" yells A.J. "Acknowledged!" says Ini. The Challenger blasts its way off the planet surface. "Engage shields and the cloaking device!" yells A.J. Selnos cries out, "The cloak won't function! It was damaged by a STAG soldier's laser blast! The Challenger is now in space with five STAG Assault class fighters behind it and a Battle Cruiser not far behind in the midst of laser blasts. "What?" A.J. yells, "Without that cloak we're dead! Annihil, see if you can fix it?" "On my way!" says Annihil. A.J. is working at some controls, "Fire at will at the STAG fighters! Ini, prepare to go to celerity level 7.6!" "We cannot maintain that speed level for long sir!" says Ini. The Challenger is firing back at the STAG fighters. "We don't need it that long! Just enough to get us out of here! **Now do it!" **yells A.J. "Acknowledged." Replies Ini quickly. The Battle Cruiser enters the fray now, firing Nucergy Pulse cannons at the Challenger! BOOM! Teac yells out, "Our shields just went! We're helpless now!" Sneak cries out, "Wait! A.J.? I'm receiving a transmission from someone called Vize aboard a Vison ship!" Vize's audio and visual appear on the screen of the Challenger, "Future Fighters! I'm here to help you. My ship can take out the Battle Cruiser, but then it's all used up. You'll have to teleport me to your ship after as my ship will then be useless." "Very well. Proceed Vize, "says A.J. The Vison ship fires all weapons at the Battle Cruiser at the same time. KZZZZAAA-THHRROOMMM! **THOOM!** Vize is teleported to the Challenger's control room. "Welcome Vize!" says A.J. with a big smile. "Thank you," says Vize through his armour, "But I suggest we now leave here!" "Agreed!" says Teac. "Ini? Celerity level 7.6, NOW!" commands A.J." The Challenger leaves in a blur of light. The Future Fighters head back towards their base thinking they will be joining other Future Fighters, but they're in for a shock!

A billow of smoke rises from the moon's surface. Tzaq-Norta says with a smug posture, "It is done! The Future Fighters are no more! Ensign, set course for Tzaqra." The Ensign replies, "Yes sir." and the Ultra Battle Cruiser leaves in a blur of light, with the smoke still rising from the planet. The Challenger arrives in its' own blur of light. As one ship full of satisfaction leaves, another arrives full of horror of what they see. Sneak says in a hushed voice, "A.J.?" "What in the world?" says an astonished A.J. Ini cooly says, "The STAG. Only Tzaq-Norta's Ultra Battle Cruiser has enough firepower to do that to our base..." A shocked Teac stammers out, "So you mean it's over? You broke us out of STAG's dungeons to come back to nothing?" Selnos yells, "Hey shut up Teac! Would you rather still be there? We'd be up for execution right now if it wasn't for these guys!" After a moment, A.J. says calmly, "No. It's not over. We'll find a new place to live, start collecting weapons and other necessities to make a base, and to plan for the future when we'll destroy the STAG." Ini says, "A.J.? There **already is** a base with personnel and equipment, and weapons. It's the Titanic Omega Elite Class Battleship, and there are s few other such ships spread throughout the galaxy. It's a start." Annihil asks, "Where?" and Vize asks, "How?" Ini says, "I received a transmission from the remnants of the Future Fighters aboard the Titanic and those other ships. It seems the leaders of the Future Fighters learned that the STAG might have discovered where the base was, so they made Titanic a temporary main base and the main scientists and officers were taken there, others were transferred to the other ships. The remaining personnel were to have been given a time to go to get away from the oncoming destruction, but alas, the timing was off." Selnos says with dismay, "No kidding!" A.J. looks at Ini, "So where is the Titanic?" "Setting the coordinates now, sir." Says Ini. "Good," says A.J., "If you need me, I'll be taking a shower in my quarters. A surprised Selnos asks, "There's showers on this ship?" A.J. says, "Yes. Each of you have your own quarters. If you need a shower, feel free to take one." Teac bolts for the door, "I could really use one after all that time in those filthy sludge-ridden dungeons!" "Me too," says Selnos. Annihil says, "Likewise." Sneak says, "I think we all need one after today." The group Ini piloting the ship.

A little while later, Sneak sticks her head out of her quarters with her hair sopping wet, "HEY! Who used up all the hot water?" Selnos says, "I think it was Teac..." Teac yells out, "Did NOT!" A.J. says, "Why do I get the feeling that this will be a long trip?" The Challenger coasts through space to meet up with the fleet.

**The End (for now)!**

1 Translated from Vison


End file.
